Most golfers wish to add power to their golf swing, and yet have this accomplished in a manner that timing and precision of the golf swing is not adversely affected (and hopefully so that timing and precision are enhanced). If a golfer is right handed, the usual golfing stance is such that the club is gripped with the left hand being uppermost on the club, with the person standing so that the left hand is the leading hand (i.e. the left side of the person facing the direction of the swing). Many golf professionals, such as Ben Hogan, advocate that the golf swing should be executed in a manner that both the left hand and the right hand share more or less equally in supplying the power to the golf swing. Unfortunately, a right handed golfer will quite often apply most of the power with the right hand, using the left hand more as a guide to control the stroke. The opposite would be true of a left handed golfer.
Another aspect of the game of golf is that maximum power is normally developed during the middle portion of the stroke when the club is at the lowermost portion of the arc so as to be striking the ball. At this time, the shaft of the club is directed downwardly and moderately forwardly, and the inertia of the golf club which resists the accelerating force supplied by the hands is directed into the handle of the golf club about a moment arm where the resisting force is directed horizontally and rearwardly.
Over the years, there have been a number of golf exercise devices which have appeared in the patent literature. A search of the patent literature has disclosed the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,234 (Brandon) shows what is called a "golf swing conditioner" which comprises an elastic cord 10 that is to be stretched between a hook 12 on a wall or structure 13. The opposite end of the elastic cord is connected to a handle designed to resemble a golf club handle. The device is used to imitate a golf swing against the elastic cord, and as shown, the connecting location 12 is at an eye level or above of the golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,156 (Gentry) shows a "golf practice device" which is similar to the above mentioned Brandon patent, where the cord is wound on a spring loaded reel 5. The reel 5 is positioned so that as shown, the elastic cord 4 extends downwardly at about a 45.degree. angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,002 (Masters) shows a golf swing exercise device where there is a handle 26 attached to a cord that goes over two pulleys 21 and 20 to attach to a weight 23. The invention is described as having a mount for the pulleys at an upper location such as a top of a door, so it would appear that in use the handle would pull the cord in a downward direction with a substantial vertical slant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,714 (Hughes) shows a golf exercising device where there is a flexible cord attached to a spring loaded reel mounted at a location above the person's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,732 (Vincent) shows a tennis racket that is fastened to a player by a rubber spring element 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,203 (Bickford) shows a golf exercise device where the head of the golf club is connected by a cord which extends at an upward slant to a weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,420 (Boyd) shows a spring loaded reel which is attached to the golfer's belt, with a cord running from the reel to the golf club to aid in training golfers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,502 (Webster) shows a golfer's harness that is worn by the golfer and connected at the other end to a golf club. The harness is made of a cord 6 that is secured to a belt by a rubber tube 8 and spring 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,920 (Perin) shows a golf swing practice device in which weights 30 and 33 provide the exercise resistance. This device clamps onto the golf club itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,349 (Patterson) shows an exercising machine where a handle is attached a cord 1 which engages a pulley 2 and then is connected to a spring loaded reel 5. In FIGS. 1 through 3, the pulley is shown at three different locations, namely a lower location, where it is positioned to develop the muscles to use in lifting the club preparatory to making the swinging stroke, an upper position in developing the muscles used in making the first or downward part of the swinging stroke, and a third intermediate position of FIG. 3 to exercise the muscles brought into play at the moment the ball is struck by the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,543 (Richardson) shows an "elastic pull type exerciser" where a connecting member is shown tied to a low position of a leg of a piece of furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,975 (Lee) shows an exerciser where there is a weight mounted for movement down the length of a shaft simulating a golf club. As the shaft is swung, the weight moves down the shaft against the urging of a spring so as to provide increased resistance.